Feelings and Moments
by taintedrose4281
Summary: So this will basically be a collection of oneshots for different characters. It's basically each character's feelings and thoughts while they reflect on their life or are going through hard times. I'll try to do almost everyone, might do some more than once. I suck at summarizing things, but give it a read!
1. Endurance

**Endurance**

**A girl with an air of quiet beauty stood looking upon the camp, her dark eyes set and determined.**

**She let the Greeks into the camp and now she had to deal with the consequences. **

**She was fair and open minded, this was her punishment for it.**

**The people were angered and Octavian took advantage of the situation. **

**Another thing in her life that had gone wrong.**

**She wouldn't be able to stop them from having revenge, that much she knew.**

**However she was the praetor of Rome. She would do what she could.**

**She spoke out in her clear, cold voice, cutting off Octavian with her sharpness.**

**The crowd was impossible to persuade and soon enough, she was on an hunter eagle, leading a chase after the Greeks. **

**She had no choice.**

**Reyna looked out into the sky muttering a silent prayer, she hoped they were fine..she hoped they would survive.**

**The black haired girl couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Jason.**

**He hadn't remembered her.**

**Percy had remembered Annabeth.**

**Her heart ached as she remembered Jason talking to the Greek, Piper.**

**How they held hands. **

**How they laughed.**

**How he left her.**

**Perhaps unintentionally but she had the responsibility of the whole camp on her shoulders.**

**She herself had to stop the Romans from going too far.**

**For so long she withstood Octavion and his plots.**

**She held on waiting for Jason, and when she found him, he wasn't the same. **

**For a time she hoped Percy would stay and help her but he too had to leave.**

**His life and destiny lying elsewhere.**

**In spite of that she kept herself up.**

**She was adamant and strong in her decisions.**

**She was strict and strong.**

**It kept the camp together.**

**In the past she had been through a lot, after all the troubles and pain.**

**After she left Circe's island and survived against the harsh pirates she ended up at Camp Jupiter.**

**However her sorrows never seemed to end. **

**Those were the thoughts circling through her mind as she continuously searched for the seven demigods.**

**She then found Annabeth, the blonde hair, the grey eyes, it was unmistakable.**

**Reyna steeled herself and let out a breath.**

**She would do what she had to and she would endure.**

**No matter what would come, she would resist, she would bear the pain and the hardships, she would hold out.**

**With that she and her eagle dived for a landing. **

**(So not the best I'm soryyy. I love Reyna and think she's awesome I just had to write this. So next up is probably going to be Leo but not sure. Hope you guys liked it! If anything's inaccurate or wrong or just anything I can fix please Kindly let me know.)**


	2. Loneliness

**Loneliness **

**A boy with shaggy black hair was curled up inside a jar struggling to breathe, to survive.**

**Would anyone come for him?**

**He doubted it. **

**Nobody cared for him.**

**However, the quest would undoubtedly lead to him, so perhaps he would be rescued.**

**Unfortunately his time was scarce.**

**Nobody else would have went to a place like this on their own.**

**They would have friends, family to accompany them on their quests. **

**He knew he should not go down that road.**

**He would not continue that thought process..he was a child of Hades, it was his destiny to be alone.**

**Bianca was gone and now he had no one.**

**Bianca..his beautiful sister. His last memories of her included his pain from losing her to the Hunters. **

**He had Hazel though.**

**She was also his sister in a sense, and she undoubtedly cared for him.**

**Most likely thinking she owed him for bringing her back.**

**She was too kind for her own good.**

**A flicker of a smile crossed his face at the thought of her.**

**When he was younger he was naive and pure. **

**Despite what he'd been through he was still shielded**

**That had all disappeared once he learned of his true nature and Bianca died.**

**He regretted his actions in the past but he could not take them back.**

**He had been hurt and confused, wrong deeds were inevitable.**

**At this point..he had to grow. He was no longer young and foolish.**

**Nico shuddered, as though even thy drained him, and he struggled to listen in as he heard the two twins speaking in their unintelligent manner.**

**Giants were not in his mind, the smarter beings of the mythological world.**

**He managed to understand the gist of their words, and it was nothing he had not expected.**

**He was the bait and it was part of Gaia's plan.**

**She wanted to lure the seven of the prophecy towards their death.**

**He took his first pomegranate seed and was soon to fall into a death trance.**

**It could only be taken by a child of Hades/Pluto and it would help him save air.**

**Even if the seven were coming, even with all of Percy's strength, all of Annabeth's knowledge, he doubted he had many days left.**

**His journey through Tartarus had scarred him and pained him in a way nothing ever had before.**

**The horrors and monstrosities within the place were too great to comprehend.**

**The place could not be described in words.**

**Tartarus was not even comparable to any other place he had been in his life, and he traveled through dangers long and far.**

**It seemed to him that something inside him was gone, broken beyond repair. **

**If he survived he would continue as he had done before, but he would never be the same. **

**He would learn things, he would help the heroes.**

**Yet he would never be a part of them.**

**Always alone..always the odd one.**

**His life would continue the same way.**

**But nonetheless when his eyes closed and he drifted off he couldn't help but have a distant glimpse of a happier life.**

**A life in which he had friends and family. A life in which he was loved. A life in which he was not alone.**

**(So hope you like it..review and stuff! I love Nico and i just..agh! So many feels, he's just awesome. I feel like he has nobody and no one appreciates him, even if they did come to save him, the only person who even worried about him was Hazel. Like ya in most fanfics he's really close to Thalia and Percy, I love that and i love reading it but I feel like there's not much in the book that supports that. Now Ihave no idea who I'm gonna do next, depend on my mood. Tell me a person and I'll TRY to do them next. So once again leave reviews they let me know how to improve my writing and that my writings not entirely suckish, thanks! ^^)**


End file.
